Cazando Ranas
by PINKDIAMOND4000
Summary: Soren está enfermo con fiebre, Ike siempre sale a jugar con él y tenía un poco olvidad a Aqua (OC) Ike al ver que su amigo no podría ir con él decide invitar a la chica y allí pasan una tarde viendo quien caza la primera rana.


**N/A:** ¡Holas! Ya sé, me matarán por subir un one shot y no otro capítulo de uno de mis fics, pero esta idea me vino cuando estaba jugando Story of Seasons y en verdad no podía dejarla pasar.

 **Disclamer:** Ni Fire Emblem ni Aqua me pertenecen.

* * *

Le alegraba mucho que la tarde de ese día estuviera soleada ya que el día anterior se la había pasado lloviendo por lo que no había podido salir a jugar. Le pidió a Soren que le acompañara pero el chico estaba resfriado y se encontraba en cama por lo que Ike le pidió a Aqua que le acompañara. Le sorprendió bastante que la chica aceptara, sobre todo porque era una niña y el quería ir a cazar ranas. Aunque en el fondo, por alguna extraña razón le hacía feliz que ella hubiese aceptado a acompañarlo.

Había llegado la hora y se sorprendió al ver a su amiga esperándolo en la entrada de la fortaleza su pequeño cuerpo cubierto por esa enorme masa de cabello negro, liso y sedoso. A veces Ike se preguntaba como era posible que Aqua pudiera caminar con todo ese cabello encima, de seguro le pesaba mucho.

Cuando se acercó a ella se quedó por unos segundos pasmado al ver como la chica se entornaba a él y le vía con esos enormes ojos púrpura.

-Viniste. –Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la pequeña a la vez que escondió ambas manos tras su espalda.

-Sí, recuerda que yo te invité.

-Claro… -Aqua alzó un poco su mentón, eso era una clara indicación de que estaba un poco molesta. –Me invitaste porque Soren esta enfermo.

-…Es que no pensé que te fueran a gustar las ranas. –Frunció su ceño en confusión, a veces la actitud de Aqua se le hacía tan extraña.

-No me gustan, solo me dan igual. –La pequeña se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar si esperar a Ike. –Ven.

-…Está bien…

El par de chicos caminó hacia el bosque, que bien no estaba muy alejado de la fortaleza pero si era el lugar indicado para cazar ranas y otros bichos. Había un pequeño charco donde los anfibios se escondían, y con la lluvia que cayó el día anterior todo estaba húmedo por lo que habían más posibilidades de verlas saltando por doquier que en un día normal.

Se veía serio y con el ceño fruncido al igual que su padre cuando estaba concentrado en algo pero la verdad era que estaba muy emocionado por llegar y esa era la forma en la que lo demostraba. Aqua caminaba a su lado con el mentón alzado, al parecer aun seguía molesta por el asunto de Soren. Pero Ike no sabía que ella iba a querer ir y solo le preguntó para no ir solo, las chicas eran muy extrañas….

-¿Es aquí? –Aqua le vio de reojo.

-Sí. Mira, ahí bajo la copa de ese árbol hay una. –Le señaló hacia el árbol con su dedo índice.

Y en efecto, allí se encontraba una rana de color café al parecer se sentía cómoda ante todas esas hojas que aun se encontraban húmedas por la lluvia. Vio a Aqua de reojo, solo para notar como la chica se preparaba para acercársele de forma sigilosa.

Ike no era la persona más silenciosa del mundo, solo era serio. Aunque antes de conocer a Aqua era un niño muy travieso que cambiaba las saleras por azucareras. Al llegar la chica se calmó y enserió mucho. Cuando la conoció se le hacía difícil hablar con ella ya que la lengua le pesaba y le daba mucha hambre, cosa que aún sigue pasando cuando ella le sonríe o le abraza por alguno que otro regalito.

Su mirada se enfocó en Aqua quien iba muy despacio y luego se recostó en el suelo para acercarse en silencio. Ike también hizo lo mismo y por alguna razón sintió que tal Aqua ya tenía experiencia en cazar dichos bichos. Iba a abrir su boca cuando vio que de un solo movimiento Aqua agarró al anfibio con ambas manos y se levantó de inmediato del suelo. Aun se encontraba sorprendido con la velocidad y precisión con la que su amiga agarró a la rana y más que nunca no quería dejarse vencer, mucho menos por una niña por lo que buscó con la mirada otra rana que estuviera cerca y por suerte encontró una en el estanque, la cual estaba muy cómoda encima de una hoja.

Se le acercó de manera cautelosa para ver si la podía atrapar, pero justo cuando estuvo cerca de ella tropezó con una roca y cayó boca abajo en el pequeño estaque. Se mojó al caer pero eso no le importó mucho, lo que en verdad le preocupó fue que la rana se había ido por su descuido. Escuchó como Aqua rió un poco y luego se acercó a él para ayudarlo a levantarse. A Ike le sorprendió un poco la fuerza que tenía Aqua para poder levantarlo con una mano ya que con la otra sostenía a la rana para que esta no escapara.

-…Gracias. –Le agradeció de manera muy sincera.

-De nada. Mira ahí está. –En un movimiento la chica le señaló otro árbol donde se veía a la rana saltando.

-Voy.

No esperó que Aqua terminara de hablar para volverá intentar nuevamente ir por el anfibio. Claro que su plan no resultó porque en ese momento comenzó a llover, al principio solo fue una llovizna que se fue convirtiendo en chubascos y después en un fuerte aguacero que les obligó a buscar refugio bajo un árbol. Quería regresar a casa porque no se imaginó que se día fuera a llover, si tan solo hace unos minutos estaba el sol afuera…

Giró su cabeza para ver como su compañera temblaba del frío y como sus dientes sonaban como dos castañuelas debido a lo mucho que se encontraba temblando. Esperarían que la lluvia cesara para volver porque correr bajo ella era mala idea ya que no quería que se enfermaran y terminara en la cama con un resfriado como Soren.

Había un silencio un tanto incomodo porque Ike no sabía que decirle a su compañera para hacerla sentir mejor, ella solo temblaba y se abrazada a si misma, pero se negaba rotundamente a soltar a la rana lo cual también era uno de los motivos para que tuviera más frío. Ike no entendía el por qué si ella odiaba el frío y aún así se veía completamente aferrada al anfibio.

-¿Por qué no la sueltas? –Le preguntó con curiosidad sus ojos azules le veían de manera intensa.

-P-Porque no. –Le contestó la chica con simpleza.

-Pero así te dará más frío. –A Ike le preocupada que Aqua se enfermara, ella era una chica fuerte pero nadie nunca estaba libre de enfermarse.

-N-No importa. –Aqua le protestó y abrazó más fuerte a la rana, tanto que por un poco más y la hubiera asfixiado.

Ike iba a hacer un comentario de que terminaría matando a la rana cuando el par vio como un fuerte rayo cayó en la cercanía, lo que hizo que Aqua soltara un grito muy agudo y temblara con más fuerza, ya no solo por el frío sino también por el miedo que le tenía a los rayos. Ike nunca entendió el por qué de eso y al verla así, temblando, asustada y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza despertó cierto instinto en él. Ese era el de protegerla, no podía evitar que viera los rayos o que los escuchara pero pensó que tal vez un abrazo la haría sentir mejor por lo que eso hizo. Con ambos brazos la sujeto y de inmediato sintió como todo el frío que le invadía hace apenas segundos desapareció y fue reemplazado por una calidez que se extendió desde su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo. Volvió a sentir esa sensación de hambre en su estómago y a su corazoncito golpear con fuerza su pecho. Incluso sintió un ardor en sus mejillas, pero aun cuando sintió todo eso se encontraba cómodo con Aqua. Y más le alegró saber que ella dejó de temblar al sentir su abrazo.

Ike no era muy cariñoso pero había visto a Titania y a su padre abrazar a su hermanita numerosas veces cuando esta se encontraba asustada o lloraba por algo, por lo que pensó que tal vez era efectivo con Aqua y tenía razón, su amiga se calmó al sentirlo y eso al mismo tiempo lo calmó a él.

-Yo te protegeré. –Dijo en apenas un susurro y de manera muy seria.

-Gracias. –Aqua se aferró más a su cuerpo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así ya que antes de darse cuenta ambos se habían quedado dormidos y no fue hasta que su padre salió a buscarlos que ambos despertaron. Ike despertó primero al escuchar los gritos de su padre en la cercanía, abrió sus ojos despacio y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que aún tenía a Aqua en sus brazos. Por unos segundos pensó el soltarla para ir en búsqueda de su padre pero creyó que era mejor quedarse con Aqua y no dejarla sola, además su padre los encontraría de cualquier modo.

Y vaya que tenía razón ya que diez minutos después se apareció frente a ellos con una cara de preocupación plasmada sobre su rostro. Los ojos zafiros de su padre se quedaron viendo al par de chicos abrazados y luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aunque esta no se quedó mucho tiempo porque luego su cara cambió a una de enfado.

-¿Por qué no volvieron cuando la lluvia comenzó? –Protestó su padre un tanto molesto.

-Queríamos, pero estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y luego comenzaron a caer rayos y Aqua se asustó mucho. –Ike le contestó de manera seria y con su ceño fruncido.

-Ya veo… -Fue lo único que Greil contestó.

Después de eso no comentaron palabra alguna su padre solo tomó a Aqua entre sus brazos y le dijo a Ike que lo siguiera hacia la fortaleza. Por un momento el muchacho estaba nervioso por saber cuál sería el castigo por parte de su padre, seguro lo volvería a encerrar a leer un tonto libro otra vez, pero no le importaba el haberse quedado con Aqua porque no quería que a ella le pasara nada por lo que cualquiera castigo iba a valer la pena.

Cuando llegaron a la fortaleza Titania fue corriendo por varias toallas para secar a par de chicos y que estos no pescaran un resfriado, Ike no ponía mucha atención a su alrededor, sus ojos estaban en Aqua, la cual tenía todo su hermoso cabello negro pegado a la cara y a su ropa. Su vestido morado también estaba pegado a su cuerpo y ella se encontraba estornudando, pero lo que más le llamó la atención al chico fue ver como Aqua aun sujetaba con fuerza la rana que había atrapado. Cuando Rhys se acercó para quitársela esta alegó que sería su nueva mascota por lo que Oscar fue de inmediato por una jaula para ponerla ahí mientras tanto.

Ambos chicos se cambiaron y tomaron un poco de té caliente para que se le fuera el frío del cuerpo y después de eso se fueron a dormir, Ike pasó la noche pensando en varias cosas, entre ellas estaban Aqua y el castigo que su padre le daría al día siguiente, y después de eso se quedó dormido.

* * *

Después de varios años aún se preguntaba el por qué Aqua conservó esa rana por tanto tiempo. En la actualidad se encontraba casado con ella y eran padres de unos trillizos que eran tan revoltosos o peores que él, pero Ike los amaba con todo su corazón y se sentía orgulloso de que quisieran ser espadachines como él.

Ya era de noche y la luna estaba llena, la cual iluminaba los tranquilos pasillos de la fortaleza con su luz plateada. Caminó por ellos hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con su esposa y la encontró sentada y leyendo un libro de estrategias. Al él entrar a la habitación esta cerró el libro de golpe y le sonrió al verlo.

-Amor. ¿Ya vas a dormir? –Había cierto tono de coqueteo en su pregunta.

-Sí, pero primero quiero preguntarte algo. –No había pensado en aquel evento hasta esa noche y ya que lo había recordado quería saber el por qué.

-Claro, dime. –Su esposa le vio un tanto confundida.

-¿Recuerdas esa tarde hace muchos años cuando fuimos a cazar ranas? –Le preguntó de manera seria.

-Claro, esa fue la última vez que tratas de cazar una. ¿Por qué? –Los ojos púrpura de Aqua le vieron con curiosidad.

-Pues es que quería saber el por qué a pesar de la lluvia y todo el miedo que tenías no soltaste a la rana.

-…- Aqua hizo un pequeño silencio y luego de eso un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

-¿No me dirás? –Ike arqueó una ceja ante la actitud de Aqua.

-Porque era la primera vez que te ganaba en algo y tu fallabas. –Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en sus labios. –Además, caíste al agua, aunque eso me preocupó.

-Sí, lo recuerdo y luego tu me ayudaste… Así que era por eso… -Ike sonrió de manera victorioso y se acercó a ella solo para tomarla del mentón. –Te gusta retarme después de eso vinieron los duelos y las carreras…

-Sabes que sí, me gusta tener el control. –La mirada de Aqua se mantuvo fija en él en todo momento.

Si había algo que a Ike siempre le encantó de Aqua era que ella nunca le bajaba la mirada a nadie, siempre la sostenía con orgullo y de manera desafiante. Ella nunca fue como las demás chicas, era hermosa, sí y femenina, pero no una damisela en peligro, sabía bien como matar y era una asesina profesional. Amaba ese orgullo que ella siempre mostraba, ese amor que le demostraba a los niños y por sobre toda las cosas que al despertar todas las mañanas ella siempre estuviera ahí a su lado, abrazada con fuerza a su cuerpo.

Le sonrió y luego sin decir nada más la besó con pasión, usó su fuerza para recostarla sobre la cama y acariciar toda su silueta. Olvidó mencionar que otra de las cosas que él amaba era hacerle el amor y como ella lo disfrutaba tanto como él, definitivamente Aqua era opuesta a él pero también su alma gemela.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué les pareció? En este one shot Soren está enfermo con fiebre, Ike siempre sale a jugar con él y tenía un poco olvidad a Aqua, quien es la OC de mi amiga **AngelTerra133**. Ike al ver que su amigo no podría ir con él decide invitar a la chica y pues ya vieron que pasó. Se me hizo divertido poner a Ike cazando ranas porque pienso que en alguna etapa de su niñez Ike fue así y después mientras creció se volvió más y más serio.

La idea me vino realmente porque en Story of Seasons era un día lluvioso y habían muchas ranas saltando y pues… el resto es historia XD. Ya Ike siendo grande pues tiene trillizos que también le pertenecen a **AngelTerra133** pero ellos solo fueron mencionados aquí. :)


End file.
